Quand les sorciers se mettent à Facebook !
by Alexie Rose
Summary: L'idée ne vient pas de nous, mais l'histoire si alors venez voir/lire/reviewer! Co-écrit  AlexieRose&MaliciaFox  :  R&R pleaseee :
1. Facebook 1

**Harry Potter** est maintenant ami(e) avec **Ron Weasley**, **Hermione Granger**, **Neville Longdubat** et 115 ami(e)s

(**Ron Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Pansy Parkinson**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Théodore Nott** et 126 ami(e)s

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Prends ça Potter !

**Harry Potter** : ?

**Drago Malefoy** : J'ai plus d'amis que toi on dirait.

**Hermione Granger** : Mais au moins Harry n'en a payé aucun pour être son ami.

(**Ron Weasley**, **Harry Potter**, **Ginny Weasley** et 65 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : …

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> aime **« BestaAh' P0our Làa Vii3 ! »**

(**Padma Patil** et **Parvatil Patil** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pendons-les.

(**Drago Malefoy**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Hermione Granger **et 23 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est passé de « en couple avec **Ron Weasley** » à « C'est compliqué »

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Dortoir, tout de suite.

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est une invitation ?

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Je parlais à Mione, la fouine.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Ouuuuuuh ^^

(**Blaise Zabini **aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Touche pas à ma copine la fouine !

(**Drago Malefoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Merci Harry x3

(**Harry Potter **aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> est "en couple avec **Ginny Weasley**"

(**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley**, **Ron Weasley** et 46 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Lavande Brown** : Pl3inss D2e B0hn3uur''

(**Padma Patil** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : M3ercii'

(**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy** et 23 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : Je tolère mais t'as pas intérêt à la toucher…

**Ginny Weasley** : Oh toi ça va ! T'as pas de leçon à donner ! (et t'es pas mon père !)

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** : :$..

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime "**Bibliothèque**"

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Comme si on l'avait pas deviné…

(**Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **« Draguer les filles »**

(**Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Comme si on l'avait pas deviné...

(**Harry Potter** et **Neville Longdubat** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est passé de « C'est compliqué » à « célibataire »

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Pas cool..

**Ginny Weasley** : Au fait, on peut savoir pourquoi t'aimes bien ça Zabini ?

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : J'me posais exactement la même question...

**Blaise Zabini** : :)

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : Faut qu'on cause.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> à **Hermione Granger **: Excuse moi..

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : J'peux savoir pourquoi t'aimes ça Malefoy ?

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson<strong> et 129 ami(e)s participent à l'évènement **« Sortie à pré-au-lard »**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> : Quelle magnifique invention des moldus !

(**Minerva Mc Gonagall** aime ça)

**Severus Rogue** : N'allez pas vous plaindre si les élèves régressent.

(**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça)

* * *

><p>L'évènement « <strong>Premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Gryffondor vs Serpentard »<strong> a été crée.

(**Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley** et 78 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> : Prêt à prendre plein de photo du prochain match de Quidditch !

(**Denis Crivey** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : N'oublie pas de bien prendre en photo les chutes de Potter ;)

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Et n'oublie pas de prendre Malefoy quand il attrapera le vif d'or… Ah c'est bête, ça n'arrivera pas.

(**Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et 24 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Blaise, sale traitre.

(**Hermione Granger** et **Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime « Je suis beau, je suis riche, je suis intelligent. Que demande le peuple ? »

(**Lavande Brown, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott** et 34 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Que tu la fermes.

(**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley** et 35 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »

**Ginny Weasley** : c'est une blague j'espère ?

(**Lavande Brown** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> : Certains mecs sont vraiment des idiots.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : SOS suicide ?

**Hermione Granger** : J'peux te fournir la corde Malefoy.

(**Blaise Zabini** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : Ce site est extra !

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Vous avez raison Maître !

**Severus Rogue** : Ce site est moldu Lord…

**Lord Voldemort** : Alors ce site est nul !

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Vous avez raison Maître !

**Lord Voldemort** : Dolohov, Avadakadevrisez la…

(**Severus Rogue** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longdubat<strong> aime **« Les cours de potion, ça craint »**

(**Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue** : Et 20 points en moins pour chacun vous aimez ça aussi ?

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> : Quel match ! Heureusement que les Bouldas étaient là ! Vive les griffondors !

(**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça)

**Albus Dumbledore** : Hip,hip,hip et pour Gryffi !

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est _à la bibliothèque_ avec **Ginny Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini**.

(**Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini** et **Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Suis-je le seul à trouver ça bizarre ?

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Oh que non !

**Ron Weasley** : Que fait cet enfoiré avec ma sœur et Mione ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> à **Ron Weasley** : Jeuu' ThèemHe RownRon 3

**Ginny Weasley** : …

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> est _dans la salle sur demande_ avec **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley**

(**Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qui se passe Bordel ?

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> aime **« Le rapprochement intermaison »**

(**Minerva Mc Gonagall** et **Pomona Pomfresh** aiment ça)

**Pomona Ponfresh** : Au moins, je n'ai plus de blessé du à des bagarres !

(**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça)

**Pomona Pomfresh** : … Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

(**Severus Rogue** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Ginny Weasley** : Tu m'expliques ?

**Ginny Weasley** : Faut voir… (a)

**Drago Malefoy** : Faites vos trucs ailleurs, merci.

**Harry Potter** : Jaloux ?

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est _à l'infirmerie_ avec **Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini**.

**Drago Malefoy** : J'suis là moi aussi.. !

**Hermione Granger** : Malheureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est passé de « Célibataire » à « En relation libre »

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : ?

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **"On est d'accord : relation libre ça veut dire plan-cul"**

(**Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Enflure.

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longdubat<strong> est « En couple avec **Luna Lovegood** »

(**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **Xenophilius Lovegood** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : J'aimerais une fois pour tout savoir ce qui se passe entre **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et **Drago Malefoy** !

(**Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini** et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : J'suis pas concernée.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Moi non plus.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Moi non plus.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Et les deux autres ?

(**Drago Malefoy** et **Hermione Granger** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> à **Albus Dumbledore** : Savez-vous ce qui se passe entre Drago et Miss Granger ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je me posais la même question. Savez-vous ce qui se passe Albus entre Hermione et Mr Malefoy ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : C'est le rapprochement intermaison « meuf » !

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> aime **« Dumbledore est encore plus citronné que ses bonbons au citron… »**

(**Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger** et 56 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>aime **« You're the girl of my dream Baby »**

**Drago Malefoy** : Oula, tu sors le grand jeu. Sur qui t'as flashé ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Elle.. :)

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : …!

**Harry Potter **: What ? :o

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> est "en couple avec **Pansy Parkinson**"

(**Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott** et 24 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** : Ouf.

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu t'expliques Potty ?

**Harry Potter** : Nan, rien.

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **« Lire un livre sur la plage en compagnie de son amoureux »**

(**Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Malefoy, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'aimes ce truc ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Laisse tomber Potter, j'suis un grand romantique.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : Ca me rend fou, j'suis au bord du suicide !

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Ah oui, tiens, justement ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre toi et Mione ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Tu te fais des films Potty.

**Harry Potter** : Sur ?

**Drago Malefoy** : certain.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Ok…

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : Je viens de voir que Potter a failli se suicider parce qu'il soupçonnait sa meilleure amie sang-de-bourbe de sortir avec Drago… Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça soit si simple.

**Lucius Malefoy** : Comment Potter a-t-il pu croire une chose pareil…

**Severus Rogue** : Tout le monde à Poudlard s'est demandé s'ils sortaient ensemble Lucius.

**Lucius Malefoy** : Qu… Quoi ?

**Lord Voldemort** : Comment cela se fait-il ?

**Severus Rogue** : Les deux élèves semblent bien s'entendre Maitre.

**Lucius Malefoy** : C'est un malentendu. Je suis sur que Drago fait semblant pour se rapprocher de Potter Maitre.

**Lord Voldemort** : Soit ! Quelqu'un peut il m'apporter un Redbull ?

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> : Clichés croustillants !

(**Denis Crivey** ,** Lavande Brown, Padma Patil **et 11 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Lavande Brown** : De qui ?

**Colin Crivey** : Je viens d'en parler aux intéressés.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Mr Crivey, détruisez ces clichés sur le champ.

(**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça)

**Colin Crivey** : Bien M'dame.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> aime **« Les plus beaux gars sont à Serpentard »**

(**Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** : Pardon ?

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Je rigole mon chéri :)

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>: Qui vient dans la SSD dans deux heures ?

(**Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** : J'ai pas fini mes devoirs :/

**Drago Malefoy** : Fais pas ta Granger Pans'

(**Drago Malefoy** et **Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Très drôle la fouine…

**Drago Malefoy** : Je rigole x3

(**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Je viens :)

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Moi aussi :)

**Ginny Weasley** : Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde :)

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Alors Pans' ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : No se :/

**Hermione Granger** : Je te les ferai tes devoirs :)

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ok je viens :)

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : J'peux savoir ce qui s'passe ?

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Désolé, on est complet.

(**Drago Malefoy** et **Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Ron Weasley-Brown** : Il s'passe un truc bizarre… Au fait, c'est quoi de ton nom ?

**Ron Weasley-Brown** : Une idée de Lavande…

(**Lavande Brown-Weasley** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Je vois… Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe entre Gin', Mione et les Serpentards ?

**Ron Weasley-Brown** : Elles ne me parlent plus :s

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Ok…

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **"Rendre les gens fous"**

(**Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** : …


	2. Facebook 2

**Ginny Weasley** : En route pour la SSD :)

(**Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** : Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer à la fin !

**Drago Malefoy** : Non

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : T'es une fille cool en fait :)

(**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Ca reste à voir…

**Hermione Granger** : Soit chou et tais-toi :)

(**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a crée le groupe **« Pour tous ceux qui voudraient savoir ce qui se passent entre Hermione, Ginny et les Serpentards »**

**Ron Weasley-Brown** a rejoint ce groupe.

(**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> aime **« Certaines copies ne mériteraient même pas d'allumer un feu »**

(**Filius Flitwick** et **Minerva McGonagall** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> aime **« Ronflax cornus »**

(**Neville Longdubat** et **Xenophilius Lovegood** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **« Donner des claques »**

(**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley** et 12 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Ah ah… Très drôle.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Neville Longdubat** : Neville, tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

**Neville Longdubat** : Bien sûr. Un problème en botanique ?

**Harry Potter** : Non non. J'ai déjà mis **Ron Weasley-Brown** sur le coup, mais on a besoin de renfort tu vois.

(**Ron Weasley-Brown** aime ça)

**Neville Longdubat** : Je vous écoute !

**Harry Potter** : J'sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Hermione et Ginny agissent différemment en ce moment –vis-à-vis des Serpentards- et on se demandait si tu pouvais pas essayer de te renseigner à ce sujet. Je sais que tu parles bien à Hermione. Mais bon, fait ça discretos ! Ca doit rester secret.

**Drago Malefoy** : Et quoi de mieux qu'un réseau pour élaborer des plans secrets Potter ?

(**Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et 8 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue** : Quand je vous disais qu'il n'était pas intelligent.

(**Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle** et 2 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime** « Être le centre du monde »**

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> : Le bal d'Halloween rapprooooooooooche ! Faites vous coquets mes p'tites poules !

**Severus Rogue** : Navrant…

(**Lord Voldemort** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime **« Dire à Voldemort « j'ai volé ton nez ! » »**

(**Ron Weasley-Brown, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore** et 23 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Lord Voldemort** : I KILL YOU POTTER.

**Lavande Brown-Weasley** : Gj' A4ii Pa4s' C0mnphri's…

**Hermione Granger** : Thu m'aîthaunes..

(**Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et 21 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> : Les temps sont durs…

**Harry Potter** : Colin, tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un service ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Même pas en rêve Potter.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : God damn it !

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley-Brown<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : Il faut qu'on parle.

**Hermione Granger** : A quel sujet ?

**Ron Weasley-Brown** : J'voudrais qu'on se reparle… Tu sais, comme avant. Qu'on reste ami

**Hermione Granger** : Non c'est gentil, ça va comme ça. Des amis j'en ai pleins déjà.

(**Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> est _dans les appartements des préfets_ avec **Pansy Parkinson** et **Hermione Granger**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> à **Ron Weasley-Brown** : D'accord x3

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Bah voilà une BS enfin convenable :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown-Weasley<strong> a changé son nom en **Lavande Brown**

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> est passé de « En couple avec **Ronald Weasley** » à « Célibataire »

**Padma Patil** : J''schuii' treaup Thriiste p0our Twah' B'est'ha :(

**Ron Weasley-Brown** : ?

**Lavande Brown** : Ne'uh m'Ahd'raiss3 p'luhs j4mnéé làh P4raul3 :'(

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> à **Ginny Weasley** : Dray me dit de te demander de rappeler à ton frère qu'il s'est fait larguer deux fois depuis le début de l'année et que s'il continue comme ça il va entrer dans le Guiness Book

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Et j'peux savoir pourquoi Malefoy n'a pas écrit son message tout seul ?

**Drago Malefoy** : c'est que t'es intimidant… :$

**Harry Potter** : ? oO

**Blaise Zabini** : Son compte a été piraté

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? :o

**Hermione Granger** : Les bons comptes font les bons amis :)

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Drago Malefoy** : Au fait pour ton message sur le mur de MA copine, certes Ron s'est fait plaqué deux fois mais lui au moins il a eu des petites amies… )

**Drago Malefoy** : Attends deux secondes Potty, je m'étouffe.

**Harry Potter** : La vérité fait toujours mal Malefoy.

(**Ron Weasley** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Je m'étouffais de rire em-Potter (La faute est voulue au cas où ton cerveau trop lent n'aurait pas compris). Ecoutes moi bien mon p'tit Potty, je peux sortir avec n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard ! Rentre bien ça dans ce qui te sert de tête

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Si tu le dis, ça reste à prouver.

**Drago Malefoy** : J'te le prouve quand tu veux. File-moi un nom.

**Hermione Granger** : Vous êtes au courant que vous parlez de filles comme de la marchandise ? Et c'est tout bonnement scandaleux.

(**Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley** et **Lavande Brown** aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Jalouse Granger ? ^^

**Hermione Granger** : De qui ? D'une de tes présumées petites amies ? Je n'ai jamais jalousé un fantasme.

(**Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **« GIRL POWER ! »**

(**Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley**, **Luna Lovegood** et 36 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **« Un jour les filles domineront le monde, mais pas demain. Demain y'a ménage. »**

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** : T'as pas honte d'aimer un truc comme ça... (Je m'adresse à Blaise)

**Blaise Zabini** : Désolé bébé, vieilles habitudes :)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Mouais…

**Blaise Zabini** : Je me rattraperais, d'accord ? :)

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Bon les amoureux, vous pourrissez mon mur.

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : T'es d'un puéril Malefoy.

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Venant de toi j'prends ça comme un compliment ma p'tite Grangie :)

**Hermione Granger** : Quand comprendras-tu que les femmes ne sont pas des bonnes ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Femmes ? Uuuuh ! Tout doux jeune fille.

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** : …

**Drago Malefoy** : Je rigole Granger. Sens de l'humour, tu connais ?

**Hermione Granger** : J'espère bien…

**Drago Malefoy** : :)

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Tout le monde sait que c'est les Elfes qui font le ménage.

**Hermione Granger** : Désespérant.

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est bizarre quand même…

**Drago Malefoy** : ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Quand je parle à ma copine deux secondes tu nous engueules mais quand c'est Granger qui écrit, j'ai l'impression que ça ne te dérange pas… :)

(**Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger** : ?

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est que nous on s'appelle « Bébé » sur Facebook tu comprends ?

(**Pansy Parkinson** et **Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Vraiment ?

**Harry Potter** : O_O

**Drago Malefoy** : pas * « on s'appelle PAS « bébé » sur Facebook » *

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : A parce qu'en dehors de Facebook, …

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : -'

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> aime **« Etre directeur c'est bien, être le directeur de Poudlard c'est mieux »**

(**Severus Rogue** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a rejoint **« Bonbons citron vs Voldemort (côté bonbons citron) »,** **« Les musiques moldues, j'adoooooore ! »** et **« Snape, Snape, Severus Snape »**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong> et **George Weasley** sont maintenant ami(e)s avec **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley** et 447 ami(e)s.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a publié un lien sur le mur de **Severus Rogue** : .com/watch?v=Tx1XIm6q4r4  
>Il semblerait que notre notoriété nous rattrape mon cher Sev'rus :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> à H**arry Potter **: Voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire ! :)

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** : et moi, j'peux savoir ? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> à **Ron Weasley** : T'hù n3 m'4hs mAaim3h Ppàs' reut3nhu :'(

**Ron Weasley** : Tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu m'as quitté non plus.

**Lavande Brown** : J3 ss4iiS tw0u c3ux khi sse p4ce 4vheck Granger…

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** : C'est vrai ? :o Tu peux me le dire, elle refuse de me dire ce qui se passe… Pourtant Harry est au courant !

**Lavande Brown** : Thu' ko0nphran J4mnaIis' r1iem… :'(

**Hermione Granger** : En même temps déchiffrer ton langage c'est pas facile…

(**Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy** et 8 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Lavande Brown** : T'hu p4airreu rhii3n Pp0ure 4tthend'r3 Granger.

**Hermione Granger** : Ah bon ? J'en tremble. Au fait, félicitations :)

**Lavande Brown** : Prk'ouah ?

**Hermione Granger** : Tu n'as pas fait de fautes à mon nom, je t'en remercie :)

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> à crée l'évènement **« Soirée BBT vendredi »**

(**Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson**, **Ginny Weasley** et 26 ami(e)s aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Entrée seulement pour ceux ou celles qui ont un pass bien sur… ^^

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Qui sont les organisateurs ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Dray et Blake :) Tu viens ?

**Ginny Weasley** : Ca me tente bien.. :)

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Et comment on fait pour avoir un pass ?

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : On ne donne des pass que si l'a personne a couché avec l'un des organisateurs Potty. Interessé ?

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : O_O

* * *

><p><strong>Padma Patil <strong>aime **« L3ii Soir3iix Ppyj'am4 3nthreu B'3stha'x »**

(**Lavande Brown** et **Parvatil Patil** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> aime **« "Besta = stupide" en espagnol… Ah ! Tout s'explique ! »**

(**Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley** et 23 ami(e)s aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES DE L'AUTEUR<strong> :

Oyé Oyé ! J'espère que la fiction vous plait :) Les deux premiers chapitres ont été écrit par moi (AlexieRose) mais le prochain le sera surement par Malicia Fox :)  
>Désolé pour le langage de "Kih'uouLaule" c'est un peu dur à déchiffrer, mais c'est pour bien accentuer le niveau d'intelligence de Lavande et ses ami(e)s :) (Désolé si vous les aimez bien, moi perso...)<p>

Rapprochement entre les maisons ? Harry au courant du pourquoi Ginny&Mione parle aussi bien aux Serpentards ? Que va-t-il en dire ? Qu'est-ce que cette soirée BBT ? Et est-ce la vraie condition pour avoir un pass? Qui y sera, qu'est-ce qui s'passera ?

La suite peut -être dans le prochain chapitre :)


End file.
